The darkest of all feelings
by Tazwalker
Summary: Coming back from a long trip,Jedi-Master Robin finds herself in the middle of a new adventure. Her friend has gone missing and visions are troubeling her. Who is the man she sees in them? Can she help him?  PLEASE: Read&Review, Sequel in work.Wanna read?
1. Chapter 1

The darkest of all feelings

Prolog

The nights in Coruscant never really were nights. Never dark. The buildings, the advertisment holograms, the vehicles in the air, everything turned night into day. The whole planet never seemed to sleep.

Neither did Robin. Ever since she had returned to this planet, she could not find sleep. Something inside her tried to tell her something. Or maybe not. Maybe the lack of sleep was a result of all the things she had to process right now. Everything had changed. The man she loved was married now. Her students finished their training. Her former Co-pilot had disappeared a year ago. All she had left was her ship. She felt powerless even though her studies of other force-users' abilities made her a stronger Master. But being stronger in a universe that now declined the Jedi…**"**Stop it!", she corrected herself. "Dark thoughts will lead to a dark place", she recited, opened up to the force and her eyes glazed. Again she saw him…

To a common being she would look like someone just staring out of the window, lost in thoughts. But the creature with the TD2.3 electrobinoculars knew better….

1. Visions

"Master, here is the footage you requested", the Trandoshan said to the hologram of a cloaked humanoid and pushed some switches in his dashboard. "Very good, Takt. You earned your money this time", the raspy voice answered. "I will contact you with the information for your next assignment soon." The connection ended and Takt giggled to himself. He had a clue about what his next assignment would be.

Walking up the stairs to the Jedi Temple Robin could feel a wave of happy emotions rolling towards her. Obviously the others had sensed her coming. A young Twi'lek came running towards her. "Master Robin, what a pleasure to see you back here!", Numa said, stopping right in front of Robin, remembering that it was not appropriate for a Jedi to just fall around someones neck. Robin did not care and embraced the young Jedi. "Thank you, Numa. I heard you made great progress." Chattering Numa led her into the Temple, other Jedi greeting her as well. Entering the turbolift, Robin allowed herself to take a deep breath and let the force perfuse her. "Nervouse, Master?", Numa asked. "Seeing them after all this time makes me nervous, yeah." "Everyone is happy to have you back, Master. And I mean everyone.". The blinking Numa's eyes were needless, Robin knew all about it, she could feel it.

The big doors to the council chambers still looked as impressive as they used too. Numa took her leave and Robin entered without knocking and without hesitation. Stopping in the middle of the round room, her face showed a huge smile and she made sure that everyone could feel her happiness in the force. Luke presented her with a smile that reminded her of the old times and she could not help it but embrace him. "Robin, it is so good to have you back." "It's good to be back", she said, taking a seat. "So, do you want me to start or do you want to update me on what I've missed first?". She looked into each and everyone's face. They almost hadn't changed. Cilghal, Kyp Durron, Kenth Hamner, Tresina Lobi and her old friend, Saba Sebatyne. Oh and, she was there as well. Her red hair framing her beautiful face with those piercing green eyes; Mara Jade Skywalker, Luke's wife.

She was impressed; after 5 hours everything that needed to be said was said and Luke invited her for dinner with his wife. While Luke went to get his speeder, Robin spoke up: "Listen, Mara. I can feel that you are not delighted to see me back around here, so I want to be honest to you: Luke was, is and always will be the man that not just saved my life and taught me to be a Jedi, he also taught me about love. He will always have a place in my heart and the memories I have will always be cherished. But I don't want him back. You are the right woman for him." The red-haired woman widened her eyes and replied: "Wow, and I was about to cut your head off. But I should have known better, I've heared a lot about you. And guess what, I'd like to go hunting with you someday." The look on the woman's face was one thing: dangerous. But not for Robin, no, for the future enemies that would have to face these two women. 'Cause Robin's face showed the same expression.

Later that evening the 3 of them sat on the top of the Jedi Temple and Luke and Robin had a hot chocolate. Mara just shook her head, looking disgusted. "Oh come on Mara, let us have this pleasure for the sake of old times.", Luke teased. Mara sat down next to them, while Robin's mind was somewhere else. "What do you see?", Luke asked with a soft voice, Mara looked curious. Slowly Robin tried to find words for her vision.

"_I see a dark planet. Smoke everywhere and fire. I feel pain…strong, forceful pain, killing the soul. The force is completely unbalanced, or maybe it is the person using it. This person, a man, his eyes…sometimes they're glooming yellow, sometimes they're hazel. He is definitely strong with the force. But tortured. I feel like I know him. And all of a sudden, a ray of light hits me, blinding my sight. When I open my eyes again, I see green grass, beautiful lakes, a blue sky. The man is swimming in a lake, laughing. He gets out of the lake, comes to me. He embraces me, talks to me. I can't hear his voice. And then, pain. In my stomach. I fall down. He holds a lightsaber. And the vision stops."_

Shaking she sat there, tears dropping on the ground. The power if this vision once again took away her Jedi – Serenity. Luke touched her shoulder and Mara whispered some calming words. Together, the recited the Jedi Code:

**There is no emotion, there is peace. **

**There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. **

**There is no passion, there is serenity. **

**There is no death, there is the Force.**

The litany helped Robin to regain her serenity and after a while she continued speaking: "This vision follows me for quite a while. And it gets stronger. The force shows many things, future, present and past, but I am sure this is just about to happen. It gets closer. And I am not sure whether I want to react to that call the force seems to give me. Then again, this is what I was trained for, it is a Jedi's duty to answer to the force. If only I knew who this man is."

Luke closed his eyes, took a deep breath and his mind streched over the universe. Meditating to find the answer. Mara was more practial: "Well, there is only one way to find out: go and find that planet. But not without backup and enough band in you pockets." The ladies smirked into the night while Luke started to sweat. Robin and Mara watched him because they couldn't sense anything bad from him. After about 20 minutes Luke opened his eyes again. Mara gave him some water. "So", he finally said, "I know the place to start the search for that man. If you want to answer the call." "This decision was made long ago", Robin said, "I just didn't wanna face it."

Standing on the spaceport the ladies still fought about which ship to take. Of course Mara didn't want to leave the planet without her ship, the "Jade Shadow". But Robin insisted on taking the "Dark Revelation" by saying this was her mission. Luke didn't get involved in this. He knew he would loose some hair over it, those ladies were much too similar. Which is why he once felt for the one and married the other. So he just grinned until they both shouted at him: "Stop grinning like that, farmboy!" They high-fived and decision was made: the "Dark Revelation" would lead them to their destination. Which only Luke knew because his vision gave him a clue where to start.

So while Robin and Mara where busy in the cockpit preparing for the take-off, Luke made some calls for instructing Kenth Hamner, who would be his subsitute for the time he was gone. Luke heard the ladies chatter and laugh in the cockpit and was glad that they got along that well. It could have backfired and the ladies would have decapitated each other. "Luke, come up here, I need some coordinates to feed in the navsystem.", Rob's voice sounded into the launch, so he went up and let the force guide him to programme the system. They jumped into lightspeed and just when Robin wanted to go to the galley, the alarm sounded and the ship went back into sublight. Raising her right eyebrow she went back to the cockpit and Luke and Mara looked just as surprised as she felt. Luke scratched his head, shrugged and went to the navsystem again. Obviously, the force was not a reliable navigator, so it seemed they had to get to their destination by flying one piece of the route after another. Well, Robin could live with that.

After an hour in hyperspace Robin decided to bunk down a bit. But she couldn't sleep, again. While she was resting, Mara came in and sat on the other bunk. "So, how are we gonna do this?" "You and Luke will do nothing. I still don't know why both of you are here. I mean, besides guiding me the way." "Oh, cos you don't need help at all?", Mara grinned. "Nope, I am a one-woman-army.", Robin giggled. "Besides, Mara, kill me for saying that, but you especially shouldn't go on a mission that dangerous. You have to take care of him." Mara looked confused: "Of Luke? No, he has a talent for getting in trouble but he can take care of himself." Robin sat up, focusing Mara. "You don't even know yet…." "Know what?" Both became silent and Robin felt how Mara reached out into the force. And all of a sudden, she jumped up in surprise. "By the core! Oh, may the force help us all! We are doomed!" She ran out of the room to find Luke.

Robin just smiled and saw the picture of the little boy she had seen in a vision again with her inner eyes: Lukes blue eyes, Mara's red hair, strong with the force.


	2. Journeys

2. Journeys

Mustafar. A volcanic planet, in a system of the Outer Rims, corward of Rutan and between the Hydian Way and the Ninth Quadrant. A world with a history. The place Darth Vader was seriously injured during a fight with Obi-Wan Kenobi, which led to the looks we know. The place Luke's mother got her heart broken which lead to her death. Yeah, a sad histrory was surrounding this planet. But that couldn't be the reason for what Robin felt looking at this planet. "Where should we land?", Mara asked. "I dunno. Just find a place to get us down. We will have to see what awaits us down there", Robin said without taking her eyes of the sight infront of her. Red lava, dark clouds of ashes in the sky. This place not only felt evil, it also looked evil. They found an old landing platform and Robin was at the hatch already, armed to the teeth. Mara and Luke approached her from behind and Luke could feel what Robin was about to say, so he snapped Mara, held her back. Mara, being the smart lady she was, asked: "You sure you wanna go alone? This is a dangerous place." Robin just nodded, pushed the "open"-button and went outside.

The blazing heat welcomed her, a hot wind swirled her cloak up behind her, pushing her cap down, freeing her long, dark hair. One hand on her lightsaber, the other on her com, she looked around. The darkness of the place was amazing. Darkness to the core. To the soul. A regular Jedi might have been freaked out by the temptation of this call. But Robin had learned to deal with it, knew how to keep herself from falling to the dark side. So she walked on, dauntless.

Quite some time had passed by. Robin was still trying to find out where she was going when she saw something sticking out of the black rocks of Mustafar. It was somehow out of place but somehow it seemed like it belonged there. A silver cylinder, slim, almost looking like…Yeah, when she pulled it out, it turned out that her first thought about it was right: a lightsaber. Judging from the handle it might either belong to a man or to a big humaniod, maybe like a wookie. The metal in her hand was cold, even though it was stuck in the hot stone. Stones on Mustafar were always hot due to the volcanic nature of the planet. She hit the switch and a blinding, blood-red blade came up. It was HIS ligthsaber.

Back at the "Dark Revelation" Mara and Luke were celebrating the good news. "How come Robin knew it before I did? I don't understand…" Luke smiled: "See, that always has been one of Robin's gifts in the force. She is very sensitive to life. She can sense death and life with every fiber of her body. In the battle of Bakura versus the Ssi-ruu, she could tell you exactly which fighter would be the next to be wiped out of the space. She just pointed at the map and seconds later it happened. That is how I became aware of her talents." Mara nodded: "That makes sense. She must have sensed the baby. Our son…"

A clacking on the hull made both jump up. There was nothing in the force, no danger. Maybe a stone? Luke checked the monitors and his faced darkend. Mara looked over his shoulder. "Uh oh. We gotta get outta here NOW!" While Mara started the engines, Luke hit the com. "Robs, do you hear me? Robs, come in!" "Luke, what's wrong?" "You gotta come back here ASAP. The platform is giving in and the lava is already drizzeling to the hull." Silence for a moment. "Get my ship up in the air. Come and find me." Luke just nodded, realizing that Robin could not see him. Mara allowed herself to giggle because of that. A minute later the ship was at a safe height, away from the Lava. With a little help of the force they found Robin very quickly. "Open the hatch, I will jump in." Luke hit a switch and 5 seconds later the light showing the hatch to open went from red to green. She was in. Mara directed the ship to a higher Orbit so Luke and her could find out about what Robin found. She was sitting in the launch, staring at the lightsaber. "It was stuck in a stone. It felt like it kinda belonged there. And now I know why: its crystal is from Mustafar. Millions of years old. And, check this out… " She activated it: "Usually red blades are connected to the Sith." "That would give some sense to your vision", Luke said, with a look on his face. The look he always had when he was thinking AND worried about his thoughts. "Robin, I think you should call this off." "I can't, Luke." "Robin, he might be right."; Mara interrupted. "The both of you should know fucking better!", Robin's faced darkened. "I've made up my mind. I will continue. If you wanna try and stop me: give it your best shot." She called them out. And Mara responded: "I will not allow you to waste your life!" and stepped towards Robin. But Luke squeezed himself between the women before they could beat the crap out of each other. "If you wanna go, go! But you will give me a call when you need help, promise that to me!" There was no doubt in Luke about what he said. And Robin knew better then to argue with the first of the new Jedi. "Ok. Where do you want me to drop you?"

Robin had brought Luke and Mara back to Coruscant. I didn't matter that that cost her some time, there was no urgency in the force yet. Back in hyperspace, the navsystem programmed to bring her to the planet she grew up, she knew that she had the time for processing the lightsaber fully. First by using the force. Opening her mind she felt that the owner of it was powerful, scared, afraid of losses…tortured…

Then another vision came to her: she saw a Twi'Lek woman, a lethan. Tattoos. She was standing over the man, torturing him with force lightening. He suffered greatly. She talked to him but Robin could not hear the words. The Twi'Lek went away, leaving the man to himself. After a while his flesh stopped smoking and he tried to get up. He dragged himself through a hallway, into a small room. There was a bed. It was his room. He needed some rest. Before he put himself down he passsed by a mirror, stopped for a moment, checking is burns. He was in tears, his face looking so handsome and…

The vision was over and Robin realized that her shoulder hurt exactly at the same spot she just had seen his burns. Interesting. After a while she started checking the lightsaber for trace, epithelia, fingerprints, everything that might tell her something about the owner, the place it was made or had been. After hours she finally had what she needed: a location. Smiling and satisfied she tried to get some sleep. Just a few hours later she looked upon a sight she had missed more than she knew. Tatoo I and Tatoo II orbiting Tatooine. The planet dry and dusty just the way she had left it. That was the one thing Mara would never understand: the connection Luke and she had since they'd been kids by growing up here. Setting her course to Mos Eisley, her heart warmed up just like the hull of her ship did because of the heat of the two suns. And all of a sudden, she felt an urge to do something. And she did it without hesitating.

After bribing the spaceport employees in an appropiate way, she stepped outside to the dusty, dirty streets of Mos Eisley. Ben Kenobi once said: "You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy." And it still was. Somethings never changed. She rented herself a speederbike, heading into the direction of the Jundland Wastes. The suns had already set when she arrived at her destination. All you could see in the darkness was a hole in the stone, high as buildings, standing out of the sand. Robin sat down at a cliff, crossed-legged, her cloak with the cap soflty moving in the warm wind. There she sat all night. Every now and then you could here a Krayt-Dragon scream in the distance, some banthas passed by, Tusken were talking loudly in another cave. Robin did not mind all of them. It all belonged here. She woulnd't bother them as they wouldn't bother her. If there was one thing all Tatooine-creatures knew then this: they knew when someone was from this planet. Born here.

The suns rose again and Robin still didn't move until a person came out of the cave. "My child. You have returned to me.", an old, soft voice said, reaching out for Robin with fragile, bony arms. Robin got up from the ground, pulling her cap back. "Yes, Grandma, as I promised." She embraced the old lady that had raised her under the worst kind of cirumstances. They went inside the cave and Robin revealed a package that was hidden under her cloak. Grandma looked at her. "What have you done?" "I brought you some nice stuff, Grandma. Here, you really should try th..." "No, child. Your HAIR! You cut it off." It was short indeed. Her hair used to be all the way down to the hips, now it was just above her shoulders. "I didn't like it anymore, Grandma." "You know what they say about a woman who cuts off her hair.", the old lady said and twinkled. Robin laughed. Together they prepared a nice breakfast and Grandma was amazed by all the nice food and some other supplies Robin had brought her. They chatted until the suns almost set again when Grandma finally asked: "So, why did you come here?" "Well, there is a chance that this might be my last visit. I am on some kind of mission the force brought to me and i am not sure if i will survive." Grandma turned pale. "Well, child. We all have to leave some day. It would be unfortunated if you had to go before me but then again, I believe in the force and that it only leads us to places we are really needed. Even though i am not capable of what you are and don't understand the ways of the force fully, if that is what you have to do, you have to go." Both got up and embraced each other lovingly. "But try to come back, child." "I will try, Grandma. May the force be with you." Robin turned away, jumped down the small cliff, started her speeder and was gone into the night. "And may the force be with you, child. Always."

Back in Mos Eisley, Robin allowed herself a few drinks in Chalmun's Cantina. Old Wuher, the bar tender, was as grumpy as always but his drinks still rocked. Hopefully, this one wasn't made of dead Rodians.

Her head was kinda spinning when she got back to the "Revelation" but that didn't keep the force from telling her about the danger in the hangar and with the blink of an eye, she was sober again. She had almost reached her ship when a voice from behind her said: "Hold it right there." Robin raised her hands and turned around. Two defel stood right there. Of course, that was why she couldn't see them before. Defel had the curious ablilty to absorb light with ther fur. Nevermind, there they stood, holding blasters, threatening Robin. "Give us the code to your ship", one of the small but dangerous creatures. "You don't wanna do this", Robin said and did a little gesture with her right hand. The defels looked at each other in confusion. "We don't wanna do this", one said with a monoton voice. Robin gestured again. "You wanna go home and re-think your life." "We will go home and re-think our life", they both said with almost no conviction in their voices, but they turned around and left. Robin lowered her arms and shook her head. Was is so hard to see that she was a Jedi? She looked down on herself and realized that this wasn't the the contrary, she not only wore her lightsaber, no, she also had the lightsaber of the mystery man on her belt! And she couldn't even remember putting it there. Stange thing.

She went inside her ship, to the cockpit, started to warm up the engines. And programme the navsystem. After half an hour she was up in space again, looking at her home for maybe the last time. With a sigh she hit a button and the ship went to lightspeed.

Takt watched the YT-1300 freighter jump to lightspeed and allowed himself an evil grin. Like his master predicted. The coordinates locked into his system, he gave the signal to his associates and jumped himself. Didn't take this Jedi-Bitch as long to find out as he thought. Seemed like a smart gal. He had to be careful.


	3. Run, baby, run

3. Run, baby, Run

In their hidden lab Darth Talon and Darth Maladi had just received the signal when they were about to torture their prisoner again. Such a shame but then again, he had to be alive for the trap to work.

Jon writhed in pain on the floor. He couldn't understand why they did this to him. The only thing he knew was that this was a trap for somebody else. That was pretty much enough to fuel his hate again, like the Sith-Ladies taught him…but then again…"No", he rebuked himself. "No, this is not the way. This is wrong." It was a vicious cycle: the stuff they put in his brain was wrong, he knew it. But the brainwashing did exactly what they wanted him to do: become something he never wanted to be. He cursed his ancestors silently for passing on this gift to him. Without it, he never would have gotten into this mess. No good had come from it. If he tried to use the force to heal himself, one of these cruel ladies would come and beat him up even more again. So all he could was rest on the floor, reciting the only thing that could help him out ofthis:

Robin tried to sleep during the flight to her destination. But all she got was another vision:

_There he was again, down on the floor, clearly in pain. His lips not moving but she could hear him none the less:_

_**There is no emotion, there is peace. **_

_**There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. **_

_**There is no passion, there is serenity. **_

_**There is no death, there is the Force.**_

It was in his head. And from his head, she also received pain, strong pain. The time kinda moved backwards and he was held by a cruel device, clearly for torturing. He didn't scream. The black clothed devaronian female infront of him did something with a remote control and something went through is muscles, leaving a red line from the point of entry to the point of exit. He opened his eyes and stared at his baiter, his eyes switching from yellow to hazel within seconds, over and over again. The Twi'lek Robin had seen before stepped next to the Devaronian and both them laughed him down. He closed his eyes again and Robin could feel how the force around him gathered. Gathered for something huge. In a split second, a force wave unfolded itself, went from one wall to the next and took out the two Sith. The man freed himself, fell on the ground because his legs gave in. He looked up and looked Robin straight in the eyes as he said: "It's a trap!"

Robin awoke with a start, her white clothes see-through from the sweat, breathing fast. "No, no, no!"; she screamed, hitting the wall with her fist. This couldn't be true! If it really was a trap, then he was a decoy! And that again meant that it was her fault that he was in this position.

He had fallen asleep on the floor and the bad dreams caught him again. Or maybe not dreams. He still wasn't sure about it. Again he saw her. She was sleeping on a bunk in a ship. Rolling from one site to the other, heavily breathing, sweating, she looked so beautiful. Her dark hair sticking to her face and neck, the blanket down at her feet revealed white clothes, soaked. He could see almost everything. Her body was defined, ripped but still so feminine. He almost could feel the softness of her skin. Her breasts…

He woke up, sitting up. He was sweating just a she did. Dream or not? She was so amazing. He was longing for her. Maybe this was the reason they had picked him. Somehow he and she were connected. Why else would he always see her? And if he understood the Sith-Bitches right, she seemed to be on her way to save him. The only thing he could hope was that she did not run into this trap. Then again, he wanted her to find him…

There it was: Mandalore. Blue Oceans, green lands, home the the warrior-race Mandalorians. Best known for its rare metal, Beskar. Nothing could destroy Beskar, not even a lightsaber. Robin felt a strong connection to the Mandalorian's because she had Mandalorian blood in her veins. But since some of them specialsed in hunting down Jedi, Robin hadn't told anyone who her father was. Nevermind, she was here now to save someone's life or waste her own in trying. But first, she had to find the location. And that, as it turned out, was not as hard as expected. Reaching out into the force she immediately felt a dark, dangerous spot on the planets other side. Flying across the planet, the feeling became stronger. But before she could make out the exact location her comm started to blink. She pushed the receive button: "….or you will be attacked. You have 20 seconds. I repeat: unidentified ship. Idenditfy yourself or you will be attacked." Her scanner showed her 2 Bes'uliik-Starfighters, fast and dangerous. Of course they were dangerous, the Mandalorians inventedthem. Robin pushed the send-button and replied: "Bes'uliik Starfighters, this is Jedi Master Robin Hawkings aboard the "Dark Revelation". I am here looking for a friend, requesting permission to land." Silence on the other end. After forever they replied: "Master Hawkings, it's either very brave or very stupid of you to come here, you know that?" Robin smirked: "Could be, but then again, it could be very brave or very stupid of any of your men to attack me since I won't step back from my mission. And as far as I know, Mandalorians have a special understanding of friendship, so please, don't get in my way. I promise I will not intervene in anything that doesn't have to do with my friend." The Mandalorian Fighters discussed something in Mando'a. "Naysh", Robin interrupted them. "Ni vaabir vercopa par akaanir" , she replied in their mother language. Laughter from the other end: "Your grammar is off but it is more than any stranger would be able to say. Well, then, Jetii, you may land and save your friend's life." That being said, the fighters turned away and flew back to the planet. "Re'turcye mhi", Robin said, thanking them.

Down on the planet, in their hidden underground lab, Darth Maladi and Darth Talon waited for Robin to arrive. Althought they couldn't sense her with the force, they knew she was on the way. They both showed a dark, frightening smile and you just knew that they were up to no good.

Robin could feel through the force that the Sith followed her movements but she couldn't sense the man. Was he still alive? Was she too late? Anyway, she made herself invisible to other force users by using force stealth so those Sith-Bitches wouldn't sense her coming. She chose a place to land her ship, quite a bit away from the point she sensed the darkness.

Night had fallen already when Robin made herself ready. Standing infront of her locker, trying to find out what would be the most effective thing to wear. Two lightsabers, a light bow, a blaster and a few thermal detonators, just to make sure. So she put on tight black trousers, made of a fireproof fabric, along with a utility belt to get all her tools on it, a belly top with long arms and her dark cloak to cover up her little toys. She was ready. Out into the darkness, without fear, the force as her friend and ally, she was on her way to the spot she had sensed. She needed almost two hours to get to her destination just to find nothing but mandalores nice landscape. So much for well hidden things, it was clear that it had to be underground. So she started walking up and down, covering a large square until she felt the entrace under her feet. Kneeling down, using her hands to push away the grass and dirt, she found a device for opening it but unfortunately it just had to be set to trigger an alarm. But Robin wasn't that much of a fool. Instead of using the direct entrance she went a quite a few steps further and to the right. There she started digging with her hands.

They brought him back into the torture device. Apparently they had become sick of waiting and let him feel their anger. He didn't mind. He was used to it. Talon, the Twi'lek, came very close to him, pushing her red, tattooed body against his wounded flesh. Well, he had to admit, she almost wore nothing and being just a man, she was damn hot. "Come on, Jon. Let go. Release your anger. That is the only way you will get out of this." Her lips were next to his head, she softly bit his earlobe, licking it with her tongue. "And it is the only way you will get what you want…" She looked him straight in the eyes. There was no doubt about it, she would let him take her. It was tempting, yeah. He could picture himself, pushing her against a wall, giving it to her hard….he shook his head, Maladi laughed out loud. The bitch was placing those pictures in his head. "NO, NEVER!", he screamed, closing down the force inside him, letting go of his anger. "Bastard", Talon said and slapped him across the face. She stepped back giving Maladi space. Maladi raised her hand and it held the remote control. He knew that a painful electrical shock would flow through his body now. The pain was indescribable. Hate fuelled up in him. He could feel himself stepping closer to the dark side. He opened his eyes and they laughed at him. Then she stepped inside. Thoughts flying, confused, he saw only one way to help her. He gathered the force and let a wave run over his enemies and everything in the room. It would hit her as well but this was the only way to help her. Things crashed and shattered to the walls. The Sith were down on the ground, unconcious. And she was gone. "What the fuck…", he mumbled at the edge of conciousness. She stepped into the room: "Force Doppelgänger. Fooled you", pushing back the cap of her cloak, she came towards him, checking his torture device. With the wave of a hand, she freed him. His legs could barely hold his weight but before he fell down, Robin grabbed him, helped him stand. "Let's go my friend." Together they went out of the room, turned right. "Wait, we gotta go the other way.", Jon said. "No, trust me. This is the right way. And just for the records, I am Robin." "Hey Robin, I am Jon Sunrider." Sunrider. That name shocked Robin for a second but she didn't have the time to think about it right now. She let the force flow into Jon to help him gather some strength. "Well, Jon, I think this might be yours." She handed him the lightsaber. A bitter laugh. "No, it is not. They made be built it. It was part of the trap." Why did they put so much effort in trapping her? There was no time to think about it cos she could hear two lightsber igniting right behind them. "Yours or not, you might have to use it."

"Runs, babies, run!" Talon screamed while running. She teased them. And damn, how fucking stupid could they be? Running in that direction? Maladi and she ran around the corner to the tunnel leading towards the exit and stopped. There was no one there. How could that be? "Doppelgänger! That bitch fooled us!" Maladi yelled. "We gotta get em!" They turned around but it was too late. The thermal detonators went off and the whole tunnel collapsed ontop of the Sith.

Jon heared a huge boom and the whole complex seemed to shake. "Thermal detonators?", he asked. She just kept on walking, smiling. Darn, she was even prettier than in his dreams. Being able to walk alone again, they almost reached their exit, when Robin turned around, walked backwards, threw another detonator and said: "Let's hurry up." Together they started running around the next two corners. There he could see her exit. A hole in the tunnel. "Nice work", he acknowledged her work. She jumped up, using the force, without hesitating and so did he. Behind him the detonator exploded, he could feel the blast wave on his feet. But he made it outside just in time to see Robin running already. "Hurry up, pretty. They'll be right behind us!" She was right. He started running.


	4. Flow Walking

4. Flow-Walking

Maladi and Talon used the force to free themselves of the rubble that fell onto their heads. Both raging, the pieces just flew through the air. "That rotten bitch! I should've seen that coming! I'm a master of deceit and she fooled me! Aaaaaaaaaaggghhh!", Maladi was freaking out. Talon just giggled: "And they say Jedi are boring. That was good. But not good enough." Maladi cooled down and smirked at Talon. The plan was still intact.

Running, just running through the night. But suddenly Jon broke down. "Hey pal, come on! No time for resting!" "I….can't….go…on", he replied between breaths. He looked like he would faint any second. So that meant he didn't even have the strenght to use the force to help himself anymore. Perfect timing. "Ok, ok. Stay put and be quiet." She sat down next to the heavily breathing man, touch his shoulder with one hand and let the force flow to energize him. After a while his breath slowed down, his muscles stopped trembling. "Ok", he said, looking right into her eyes. He had so beautiful eyes. "Let's go." They got up and continued running. Funnily enough, Robin couldn't sense the Sith behind them and she knew that those chicks were not capable of stealth, so she should feel them. That could only mean that this wasn't over by a long shot. But for now, she had to focus on getting them off the planet and that meant getting to her ship. And out of nowhere, the ship became visible in the arcane night, so Jon almost ran into it. Robin had completely forgotten about the automatic camouflage netting and bursted into laughter. "Very funny", Jon mumbled and then stumbled up the ramp. Robin went straight to the cockpit, preparing for take off. Jon joined her, taking the seat of the co-pilot. Obviously he knew how to fly a YT Frighter cos he did it all right. "You've flown ships like this before", Robin noticed. "A nerf-herder could fly this ship", he replied, obviously teasing her. But there was not time for banter. So it didn't take much time to get up in the air and away from Mandalore.

"Where are we going?", Jon asked. "Dunno yet. Just jumping. I know that this wasn't it." Robin programmed the nav-system and got up. "And now you come with me. We gotta get you checked and patched up." Without a moan the guy followed her to the small medi-station and put himself down on the table. While the scans ran on remote control, Robin prepared a bunk to put him into a healing trance. Piep, piep, the scanner went. Robin went looking and wasn't surprised at what she saw: he was bugged with an implant. Jon saw it on the scanner and just rolled his eyes. He knew what this meant. And Robin did it without asking: she put him asleep using the force, cut open his chest, got the device out and destroyed it. "Take that, bitches!" She left Jon where he was and went to the cockpit, thinking. Where to go? Where would no one look for them? Some places she thought of were dangerous, good for hiding but no defense from the others living there could be expected. Then there were places like a fortress, not less dangerous but hard to get into. And others were just, well, dangerous. She had to find out what all of this was about. In the end, there was just one planet she could go to.

Jon was dreaming again. But this time, it was different. Instead of dark, apocalyptic dreams he saw the sun. Maybe this wasn't a dream but a vision of the future. Just as she appeared in his dream he could feel himself waking up. He opened his eyes and found himself on a small sleeping-place on the ground. The air was dry and warm, with a little waft of dust or maybe sand. The ceiling above him looked rocky, like stone. And curved. Had to be some kind of a cave. Turning his head he saw a small fire. How did he get to this place from the ship. Then he saw Robin sitting by the fire, legs crossed, meditating, her eyes closed. He tried to sit up but his body told him to not do so. Everything was hurting. No wonder considering what he had been through. "You should stay put for a while, Jon. The bacta patches and the healing trance can only do so much. You either have to get into a bacta tank or a deeper trance. You decide. But first you gotta tell me why the fuck I've risked my life for you.", Robin said without opening her eyes. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, let's start at the beginning. 33 years ago, there was..:" A stone hit him softly on his head. "No need to go THAT far back, smartass!" Robin giggled. He smirked. "Right. Ok, as I said, my name is Jon Sunrider and yeah, that Sunrider Family. I've been raised secretly and not well trained in the force. One day, a day as any day, a ship landed close to the house I called home. Without a warning they started shooting at us with their ship's lasers and destroyed everything. The people I called parents, not my real parents though, were killed in their sleep. Then those bitches came. I knew right away that they were Sith. Their eyes, their whole being and behaviour gave it away. My little sister tried to fight them. She got captured. They said if I came with them freely, they would let her live. But that was a lie. They killed her. Bastards. That's what happened about 3 months ago. About 4 months ago I started seeing you in my dreams. I dunno why. While I was their prisoner, they told me that you'd come to save me. From what I understood, they were thinking that you've learned some kind of extraordinary skill somewhere, which they were denied to learn. Denied by those who teach it cos they are Sith. I dunno which skill that would be or why they'd want to learn it. Apparently they wanted me to turn to the dark side and to be honest, I think I have…" So this was his story. She felt sorry for him. "What is this force power they want to know about?" "Robin finally opened her eyes, looking straight in the eyes: "It is a skill that allows you to travel back in time with your mind. Or into the future. You can't change the things happening even though some say you could. It's taught by the Aing-Tii Monks. But ever since Jacen Solo, or Darth Caedus as I should say, they've become very picky in who they teach. So, I am not surprised that they denied the Sith this." "But why is it so important to them?" "See, as I said, some think you can change the past or the , imagine what you could do by using Flow-Walking…" Jon's eyes widened in shock. "That would be the end of everything we know." "Correct, my friend. Now, you should eat and rest. I dunno how long we will be safe here." She handed him some food, which he gladly accepted and then fell asleep again.

Robin closed her eyes again, meditating. Now all made sense. If they were taught Flow-Walking AND actually change what had happened or what will happen, the universe would collapse.

Some time had passed by when Robin startled up. Someboy was coming, the force sent her a warning. Reaching out she felt…nothing. "YSALAMIRI!", she said it like a curse. Jon almost jumped on his feet, very athletic, wearing nothing but trousers. This sight almost distracted Robin. "What? What is that? Why can't I sense anything outside? I mean I am not that well trained but…" "Shut the fuck up", Robin demanded, running over to him. "Ysalamiri are creatures able to repel the force by creating a force-neutral bubble. No time for further explanations. Take your lightsaber and stay behind me. Whoever is coming knows whom they are facing." With a slight breeze the fire went out and everything standing in the middle of the cave flew to the sides. Then it seemed like the last rays of light were drowned by the darkness and a shadow fell on Robin and Jon. He knew that this was her doing. The blind spot came closer and Jon knew that Ron's cover up wouldn't hold for long. So he repeated what he had learned in his mind, tightend his grip around his lightsaber, made himself ready. It was sunny outside so they could see shadows of people coming closer. Robin burst into a loud and spiteful laughter. "FETT!", she yelled. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Boba Fett stepped inside. And right behind him, Aurra Sing carrying what had to be a Ysalamiri in a cage on her back. Great, the two best Jedi Bounty-Hunters together. "Hawks, I should have known! Only a gal like you can get in this kind of trouble." Robin stepped towards him and they shook hands. Jon as well as Aurra just looked confused. "Sing, get that thing away. We won't catch any Jedi today." "Emperor's Black Bones! Fett, what the hell are you talking about?…." With a smooth move Fett pulled his gun and shot the creature in the cage. Sing didn't even twich. "Sit down and shut up, Sing. This is my operation. If you don't like it, go." "I'm not sitting down with two Jedi." "Huut'uun", Fett just said and sat down and so did Robin. Jon decided to join her. "Boba Fett, meet Jon Sunrider", Robin introduced the two men. "Su cuy'gar", Fett greeted a confused looking Jon. "He said: You are still alive, which is the mandalorian Term for Hello", Robin explained. "Hey", was everything Jon said, looking wary at Sing, who still just stood there but then decided to go outside. With a nod Fett took his helmet off and Jon was surpised to see a human being underneath it. He was older then he imagined. "So, Robs, how did you get yourself into this mess. I mean, they hired the Best to catch you." Robin sighted: "Long story short, Fett, they want something from me." "Don't they all", Fett just said. "How much did they offer you for us?", Robin asked. "They didn't mention Jon at all. Guess you're not worth it, boy" Fett said smirking mockingly. Before Jon could answer, Robin said: "You couldn't be more wrong, Mand'alor. But let's not talk about this now. However, buir, how can we settle this?" "There is nothing to settle, ad. We made a deal a long time ago and I keep my words. Still, you have to be careful. If it's not me hunting you down, someone else will." Jon, feeling left out, interrupted: "Well, then they stil have to face me. I might not be a fully trained Jedi but I have some skills. And I will protect her or die trying. She saved my life, I owe her!" Fett's eyes showed surprise. "Good to know", he sounded sarcastic but Jon choose to ignore it. Listening to this conversation he felt like there was something going on between these two, something that wasn't said out loud.


	5. Training in the Dune Sea

**5. Training in the Dune Sea**

Fett and Sing had long left before Robin got up and went outside and shortly after came back with two brown robes and two filled back-packs. "We have to go. We need another place to hide." "Wait, Fett found us even thought you've destroyed the beacon. How'd you know no other Bounty Hunter will find us?", Jon asked. Robin stopped in the middle of her movement, realizing something. "I'm such a fucking stupid fool!", she shoutet out. With a wave of her hand Jon's lightsaber flew through the air and shattered on the next wall. Jon nodded. "Ok, ok. I should've known", he said. Robin turned away from him, eagerly packing the stuff from the cave into the back-packs. He could see her shaking. "Hey, hey. It's not your fault.", he embraced her from behind, softly. She turned around in his arms, leaning against him. "This ia all so wrong. Torturing you cos of me. These strange visions of you. Fett. Everything…."she sobbed. He held her tight and after a while she calmed down. Raising her head, she touched his naked chest, softly petting over a wound. "We need to cover your wounds up before we go into the desert." "Yeah, we need to.."he said, his voice strangly distant, catching her eyes with his. Hazel eyes, not yellow. Slowly their heads came closer to each other and as their lips touched softly and both had their eyes closed, the unisverse was forgotten for a few moments. Halting the kiss became more intense and almost asking each other for permission, they slowly opened their mouths a bit to clear the way for a french kiss. Hours seemed to have passed by by the time they separated. Robin looked straight into his eyes: "You kill me in my visions. With a red lightsaber." Shocked he let go of her. "I did?" He started walking up and down the cave, clearly upset. "So they did it. They made me a Sith. Honestly, Robin, I dunno what's going on between us or why I had visions of you, but I can't imagine why I would kill you. This all too strange." Softly Robin stopped him and took his hands: "Listen, you are not a Sith. You might have taken a few steps on the dark side but that doesn't make you a Sith yet. There's hope. And I will teach you everything I know. If the force was right and you will kill me one day, so be it. Until then, we've to do what the force tells us to. Currently I dunno another reason but training you to be a Jedi." They hugged in agreement and then Robin started to take care of his wounds before he put on the rough-and-ready robe. She applied the Bacta with her fingers, touching his skin carefully. While she was taking care of his back, she couldn't help but run her finger down from his shoulder to his arm. Despite everything he had been through, his skin still was soft and so warm. Jon enjoyed her touch a lot. He was completely relaxed and after she was finished, he leaned back onto her. She wrapped her arms around him and their fingers crossed.

The nights on Tatooine were not really dark. The three moons, Ghomrassen, Guermessa and Chenini shined enough light to see everything very clear. Jon walked behind Robin cos a) she knew the way and b) walking like sand people wouldn't reveal their presence. They passed by some Bantas and by the time they reached the Mushroom Mesa Robin was so tired, she could barely walk because she was hiding both of their presence in the force for the whole time. Jon gave her a hand and together they found a spot to rest under one of the colossal stone pillars. "How do you do that?", Jon asked after Robin had rested for a while. "I can't show you right now. Your skills are not that advanced yet. I will shield us until we've reached our destination. There, we will be shielded by another power." "What power?", he asked curiously. "You will see", Robin just replied and fell asleep again. Jon huddled up against her and together they slept during the day.

Through the Jundland Wastes and across the Western Dune sea, for three nights they walked across the sand. Every now and then, they came across sandcrawler and Robin made some deals with the Javas and exchanged some stuff from their equipment with them. Starting day four, Jon could barely feel his feet: "Tell me again, why we couldn't use your ship?" "Cos using the ship right now is way too dangerous." "And if someone finds it and destroys it or steals it?" "No one will do that. It is in a very safe place." Robin smiled like she thought of somebody special. Robin didn't seem to want to find a place to rest, therefore Jon assumed that their destination was close. And he was right. As he saw what it was, he caught his breath: Jabba's Palace! "You gotta be kidding me! THIS is our hide-out?" He had stopped, the sand in his shoes had already caused blisters. "The B'omarr Monks will protect us", Robin said, holding out her hand to him. He took it and together they went to the front gate. Jon talked to himself: "I've heared about them. Creepy stuff. Removing your brain to put it into a jar and trying to achieve enlightenment…" He shookn his head in disbelieve. Robin poked him to the ribs. "Be quiet, they might be strange but they will give us sanctuary."

Inside, cold shivers ran down Jon's spine. This place was full of history. Unbelievable to him. The B'omarr Monks had just opended the gate, said hi and went away. So he and Robin had set up their camp in one of the nicer corners of the palace. Even though one had to admit, the Monks cleaned this place very well but the days of Jabba the Hutt would never be washed away fully. Also, the monks had taken care of water and food and it was more then a pleasure to finally have something else to eat then just ration bars. After that both slept for a long time. That night, Robin's vision changed:

She stood in the middle of a war field. Smoke in the air, the ground burned, the earth had opened. But as she watched, the ground healed, the grass began to grow again, the dark clouds in the sky vanished. Slowly the planet came back to life. And in the middle of a now green field, Jon stood and watched her. He walked up to her and Robin could see it again: his eyes changing from yellow to hazel. But this time he had no lightsaber. Closer and closer he came, the force strong in him. Robin did not back up. She stood her ground and as he finally stood right infront of her, he knelt down, taking her hands he said: "Save me. Kill me."

The vision stopped and Robin was awake without opening her eyes. She didn't wanna think about that right now.

Next to her, very close, Jon slept fitfully.

_Robin stood right infront of him. No wait, she was taller than him. How did that…oh, yeah, we was kneeling down. And right infront of his eyes was her belly…curved, round…what the fuck! Without knowing what he meant he said: "Save me. Kill me." Out of nowhere a voice said: "Don't be afraid." He got up, turned around and round looking for the person talking. "We're not here yet but soon we will. And we will need you. The THREE of us will need you. Be strong." His eyes met Robin's again and she slowly faded, like a ghost. Then two ghosts-like looking humans walked up to him. A woman and a man. And they said: "We are here. The future begins now. Hold on to the one you love." They switched the words between each other like they hadn't done anything else before. Their faces…they had something familiar in it…_

He woke up, sweating, heavily breathing. Robin took his hand: "Had a vision?" "I think so. But I dunno what to make of it." He could feel how the force ran from Robin's hand into his body, calming him down, revitalising him. "Uncertain the future is. Never certain. That's what Yoda used to say. Or something like that. It is a glimps of what might come, what is or what might have been. The future, you can't change it. If you try you might make things worse. Just let if come to you. So, this was your first lesson. Time to go back to sleep, jerk." She poked him in the ribs. "Jerk? What are you talking about, you saucy little miss." He started tickeling her playfully. "Look at you, old man. Can't even stand an itsy-bitsy vision." They started wrestling in their own playful way. But again Robin pulled the plug on the game before Jon could take it further. Even though she wanted him, wanted him so bad, she knew it would only distract both of them from training. So they just laid there, arms around each other. "You don't want me, do you?", he whispered in her ear. "On the contrray, I want you way to much, love", she whispered back, placed a soft kiss on his cheek and closed her eyes again. A tear ran down her cheek and Jon wondered if she had seen something like he did in his vision.

Robin had pushed aside her vision for some weeks, so she could train Jon without distractions. And he was a very good student, quickly had control over the force, his senses sharpened in an expectable way. After 4 weeks, Robin felt he was ready to build his own lightsaber. His head spun after she had told him how to do it and what he needed: Lightsaber hilt, Pommel cap, Diatium power cell, Inert power insulator, Focusing lens, Lightsaber crystal Emitter matrix, Blade emitter. And those were just the basics. To get all these things, he not only had to turn the monastery upside down, he also would have to hit the next city. Mos Espa, great. Down in what used to be the hangar for Jabba's entourage, he found an old speederbike and after a while, he even managed to get it working again. Riding throught the desert gave him time to think and to train a bit. He opened up to the force, clearing his mind, letting the force guide him over the dunes towards his destination. And he also felt a slight prickling in the back of his head. That meant danger was close.

Robin, following her student secretly, felt the same. She had a bad feeling from the start about this. Why Mos Eisley? Cos the force told him so, haha. Bitterness spread inside her. But there was no time to let it get to her, she just had to follow him and remain hidden until he needed her.

"And I thought Mos Eisley was ugly", Jon mumbled to himself walking through the streets of the city, trying to get what he needed. He had talked to some salesman, got some stuff here and there but most of the time, he couldn't afford to buy it cos the prices were ridicolous. Then a Toydarain approached him. "Hey, you're looking for something special, huh? I can help you, I'm sure of it." He started waving, trying to lure Jon into a warehouse. "No, I think you can't but thanks, pal", Jon said, turning the other way. But he quickly changed his mind. All alarm clocks went of in his head, oh no, they had been there before but he hadn't listened. Five ugly looking guys, different races, one Bothan he was sure of that, were pointing guns at him. "Well, ok, maybe I'll just come with you then", Jon said carefully to the Toydarian. "Nice, nice" the guy said, flying into the warehouse while the guys with the guns were closing in on Jon, making him walking forward. So he entered the warehouse and found himself facing a giant, smelly, ugly, old Hutt. "Great, just great", the Hutt said, spreading his tiny, matchstick thin arms. "Welcome my friend. Good to see you unharmed. Let me introduce myself: I am Durga Besadii Tai, the great Obesity." He said that with so much honor and belief, it was ridiculous. "Hi, Durga, nice to meet you but why did you send your creeps to pick me up?" "It's LORD DURGA", the Hutt thundered. "And considering your worth, I can't let you walk around alone, can I?" Aha, so the bounty was no longer just on Robs. Great. Now was the time to use what she had trained him: he took a deep breath, allowed to force to fully flood through him, clearing his mind, calming him down. He could feel the five guys and the Toydarian behind him and he also could feel…He had not time to think about what he felt cos a tickeling warned him. He stepped aside just as a stunner blast passed the spot he been a second before. The blast hit the wall right above Durga. "Not a very good shot, wouldn't you say?", Jon teased with a cheeky grin on his face. "Don't you dare to move again, scumbag!", the Hutt said. "Hey, know what you slimy excuse for a snake, I didn't ask you to bring me in here and if you want the bounty for my head, you will have to work for it!", Jon said a little more aggressively this time. "Well then, dead or alive, that's what they said", the Hutt bubbled up his lipless mouth and Jon knew it was now or never. He could feel that the gunners were about to fight and while he was pumping the force into his legs to use it to jump to the ceiling, time seemed to slow down and he saw everything very clearly. He took off from the ground and while he did, Robin landed on the spot he had just left, pulling her lightsaber in one smooth move, activated it. Shots were fired but even before they reached her, she had the lightsaber in the exact position to deflect them, sending them right back to their owners. They guys were dead on the floor before Jon realized that the ceiling was way to close. The world turned black.

Robin saw him hitting his head on the ceiling and casually caught him out of the air, laying him down on the ground softly while she turned to Durga, the lightsaber still activated. "So, Durga", she said defiant, "still the old Glitbiter. I've heared you own a ship now. Got your license from the drunken Mynock School of Instruction, I guess." The Hutt now had a problem: being that fat he couldn't make for a fast disappearance, so instead he tried to get some space between him and the Jedi-Master. "Master Hawkings, long time no see", he stuttered. "How have you been?" "Stop insulting me with smalltalk, Durga. I told you the last time we met that the next time you attacked me or someone in contact with me, you would have a Glow-Stick for lunch! Did you think I wasn't serious about that? You have 5 seconds to give me a good explanation for this or your life is forfeited." Durga kind of shrinked, not knowing that this was an empty threat; Robin was bound to the Jedi-Codex and never would kill another being if there was another way. But the Hutt just started jabbering: "This trandoshan guy, Takt, approached me, telling me that there might be a guy on Tatooine which had escaped from his master's servants and that they wanted him back, paying good money. Very good money. He didn't say anything about a Jedi, not mentioning you at all. If I'd known, I'd never have tried to catch him. You have to believe me, you know your old Durga. Money is good. I should have asked they guy…" "Holy Sith! Now shut the fuck up, sleemo. I can put the rest together myself." She turned around just to turn right back to the Hutt. "Oh, and Durga, you know, this conversation never happened.", she stared right into the Hutt's yellow eyes, dangerous, ready to kill. Well, that was what the Hutt should believe. He just nodded, which looked sort of funny considering the fact that Hutt's don't really have a neck. Robin grabbed the still unconscious Jon, using the force to lift him up and left the warehouse.


	6. Riddles

Last chapter! Please beware of the fact that this chapter is NSFW, so if you are offended by sexscenes, you should not read! I wish you all a very nice christmas and thank you for reading!

Slowly Jon woke up again. His head felt like it had been split in half. "How stupid can he be? Hitting the ceiling while trying to escape, using the force. Didn't he listen to anything I said?" That was Robin walking around, collection stuff together, putting it into the back-packs. "I did listen to you. It's just not as easy as I thought.", Jon defended himself, getting himself in a sitting position. "And once again you saved my ass." "Of course I did. I feel like your fucking babysitter. Funny that is, considering that I don't wanna be your babysitter and your ass is to nice to loose it.", she said, sarcasm and love melting together in her words. "Speaking of your ass: get it up and help me pack. We can't stay here anymore. Your little adventure got the word around of our location." "So the Hutt did talk", Jon noted. "No way", she said, the words exuded with sarcasm. "He's a Hutt, what else did you expect." She threw his back-pack to him, he caughted it out of the air, using the force. "Alright, i am sorry for getting us into trouble again. But tell me, how do we get outta this now? We don't have a ship." While he said that, Robin was already walking towards the main gate and as it opened, Jon saw a familiar sight: the dark Revelation. But the guy standing on the ramp made him stop: Boba Fett.

"Come one boy, we don't have all day", the Bounty hunter said. Robin walked up the ramp without even noticing the man in the armour, so Jon got inside as well. "Told you that I wouldn't be the only one finding you guys", Fett said while closing the ramp. "Yeah, you said so. I know. Spare me the lecture, dad.", Robin said, clearly annoyed and while she didn't even think about the words she said, Jon froze in the middle of his movement, dropping his back-pack, staring at her with his mouth open. "Shut your mouth, there is a star destroyer coming!", Fett and Robin said at the same time. Then both burst into laughter and went to the cockpit. Jon followed them, taking a seat behind them. They worked quiet well together. In less then 5 minutes they were up in the sky already. "Where did you hide the Slave I?" Robin asked. "Near Bimmiel.", Fett just said, as if the direction "near" was the most specific thing to say. But Robin seemed to be fine with it, programming the nav-system. Jon felt like he needed some more sleep, his head was still nothing but pain from his accident. So he bunked down. Meanwhile, Robin and Boba sat down and Boba took off his helmet. The fact that they were father and daughter was almost invisible to an inexpert eye cos the similarity was only to be seen IN their eyes. The colours were exactly the same. Other than that, Robin took after her mother. "So, ad, how have you been? We haven't met in a while. Alone, i mean." Robin smiled and started telling him about the past 2 years in which she had been all over the galaxy. About the disappearing of Lowie and how much she wanted him to be ok. And then she told him about her visions of Jon. "I will kill that guy!", Boba said and got up, ready to have Jon's head. "Dad, don't!", Robin said calmly, remaining put and using the force to pull him down again. "I can take care of myself. Plus, I've really fallen for him." "Great, ad, you're in love with a guy that might murder you. Just great." "There is more to this story, buir. The Sith tried to catch me using Jon, we got away way too easily, a Trandoshan called Takt stirred up Durga, the Sith hiring Bounty-Hunters. Come on, I feel like there is something bigger then just Flow-Walking behind it. And to be honest, those stupid darjetii-bitches can't work on their own. There has to be someone else behind all of this. I just can't figure it out.", Robin was clearly upset. "I don't understand why you train him, though." Boba stated. "Well, see, I can't face this alone. I know I will need help in the end, just like he will need help. By training him I know exactly what he is capable of and that can be useful in ALL KINDS of situations", Robin said and Boba understood completely. She loved him but she didn't trust him completely. Yeah, she was his little gal. After 2 hours, Jon joined them and around that time they reached the Bimmiel-System. And to really no ones surprise, Fett had hidden his ship in an asteroid field nearby. The docking clamp was attached very soon and so a quick and unimpressive goodbye between father and daughter was shared: "Ret'!", both of them said. Then Fett turned to Jon. "If you ever speak to someone about what you've heard here or if you ever hurt her…" "The force won't save me from you, you will find me, kill me, feed me to the Hutts." Jon finished his sentence, knowing that Fett meant business. And that was it, Fett went into his ship, the docking clamp was released and the Slave I was on its way.

Robin and Jon went back to the cockpit. She just stared at the asteroids outside. "You know, Robs, I heard every word you guys said. It wasn't my intention but I did. I know that I'll have to earn your trust, that's ok. But I wonder, is that a reason for you not wanting to come closer? For not having sex with me? I mean, I feel rejected, even though I might not have the right to feel like that. I am not even sure what to call this, is it a relationship in the classic meaning, are we student and teacher, are we just friends? I dunno. All of this is a bit confusing for me." So he finally said it. Robin still stared outside. "I can't seem to find an answer myself. But, considering what's ahead, I am glad I have you by my side. I mean, together this might not be as hard to face,you know", her voice sounded distant. "I wanna be all I can be, woman, Jedi, fighter, lover, human. So let's be what feels right." "Sounds good to me", Jon shruged. He was wondering if maybe when he was a real Jedi, he would understand all this weird shit. Robin fumbled on the nav-system, then she got them out of the asteroid-field and made the jump to light-speed. "Where are we going, Robs?", Jon asked. "You will see, you will see", she said simply, voice still distant, eyes staring at something he couldn't see. Yeah, he really loved riddles.

After 5 hours in the hyperspace Jon decided to practice a bit. Using a training-lightsaber he tried to concentrate on what Robin had told him. He didn't even realize how much time had passed until Robin said: "You know, if you sweat just a little more, we'll need a rescue boat." He took off the helmet, his breath going fast, his clothes soaked. Robin looked at him, came closer. "You look hot when you're sweaty", she said teasingly. "Do I…" Jon started but was stopped by the most intense kiss he ever had. Pushing him back she led the way to her bunk, softly forcing him to sit down. She crawled onto his lap, twisting his hair in her hands. His kisses were demanding, making her loose her mind. His hands slipped under her tight shirt, going up her back, making the shirt a floor decoration. He was a little surprised: her skin, so soft for a warrior, her breasts, tight and inviting. He didn't even realize that his shirt was gone when he pushed her down on the bed on her back, placing kisses on her neck, slowly moving towards her collarbone.

He moved on to her well shaped boobs, his hands flew over her nipples gently. They became hard within a second and he couldn't help it but to flit his lips over her hot skin. Carefully and softly he worked her with his teeth which caused her to pull his hair harder. She got wild. As his lips reached her belly button and the sensitive skin around, he bit her softly on her side and that was when he lost the game. Relentless she pulled him up, her hands in his pants more quickly than he could imagine. Robin hadn't had a man in her bed for a long time, so she almost had forgotten how this felt, how arousing a penis could be.

The button of his pants flew away and she turned him on his back. Where he was proceeding soft and carefully, she didn't take any prisoners. His pants hit the wall and before he could re-think it, Robin was very close. Shortly over his intim party she drew a fine line with her lips, with her kisses and just when he thought, he would come already, he could feel her lips on his penis. He was loud, snatched her rudely and pulled her away. "Stop it or I'll be done before you could have fun!", he gasped breathless. She just laughed, rolling onto him. He lost his patience and all restraint. The kisses grew heavy, the touches less shy. Her pants had to go. Hastily he fummbled on the button but cause of all the excitement he somehow couldn't manage to open it. "Slow down, Jedi. Use the force", she said with a deep, aroused, husky voice and helped him.

Her pants ended up simliar to his as he put his hands between her legs. Slowly, not wanting to hurt her her, he petted her mound of venus, her clit, the entrance to her vagina. Damnit, she wanted him badly. She alsmost bit off his lip, she wanted him more then badly, almost melted away in his hands. Empathically, but almost like was asking for permission, he rolled her on her back. She let him do it. Why not let him do the work? Dearly kissing they laid on each other and Robin spread her legs. He looked deep into her eyes, she could feel his penis almost on the right spot. But just almost, this is why she lent her hand.

He smirked and so did she. Slowly, still looking in each others eyes, he soaked into her. An aroused, easy groan ran away from Robin and Jon closed his eyes. They shared soft kisses fitting each movement. But this changed quickly. Through the force both could feel the others wishes, how far ahead the other was. The second Robin clawed her nails into his back, everything was lost. Loud, hard and full of ecstasy both moved fast. The grips got harder, the hits faster, the groans louder. "Damnit, Jon!" Robin gasped. She braced and trembled softly. His back burned and he came just seconds after her, bit her neck just to collapse completely sweaty on her. For a long time both just laid there, she petted his hair. Eventually both fell asleep.

An alarm woke him up. He had been asleep for quite a while. Entering the cockpit, he saw them exiting the hyperspace. And for some reason, he wasn't surprise to see the "Slave I". Robin activated the com: "Revelation to Slave, do you hear me?" "Took you long enough. Got the info you need." A light on the dashboard blinked, showing that they had received some data. "Well done, Fett", Robin smirked. "Yeah, yeah"; was the answer and with a flaring pseudo-movement the "Slave I" made the jump to hyperspace. "What was that about?", Jon asked, sitting down in the co-pilots seat. "You will see", she just said. Yeah, he really loved riddles.

Programming the nav-system, Robin told him another riddle: "Dad did some research for me. As you might know, my co-pilot went missing shortly after I went to study other force-users abilities. No one has heared or seen him since. That's why I say he went missing, Lowie would never leave without contacting anyone. See, when I left he remained at Kashyyyk with his family. He had been missing them so badly. He would never leave them just like that. Therefore, something must have happened to him. And as it turns out, there is really no trace of him ANYWHERE. And that leads us back to the problem that united us: the Sith are the only ones to make something like that happen. You gotta know, Lowie is a trained Jedi himself. So it wouldn't be easy capturing him. I think we will come full cycle when we find him. And now I have a location we can start with." "And that would be…?", Jon asked, fearing the worst. "The home of the Lost Tribe of the Sith: Kesh!" And that meant that Jon would have to practise until they arrived there, cos the better he could use the force the less he would be in danger of being killed.

Arriving at Kesh, Robin could feel the darkness rising from the planet. The lost Tribe of the Sith had tightend its grip around this world. The Keshiri, the native race on this planet, thought the Sith were their saviours, their gods. That much she knew. On their way to the planet, Robin had taught Jon about Force Stealth so both could hide their presence from the Sith. Along with this, Robin had managed to get another Stealth-X for him so they could get to the planet without being noticed. Flying the X-Wing fighter specialiced for Jedi reminded her of the old days: Wraith Squadron, the Yuuzhan Vong War, Corran…thinking about Corran made her feel sad. Another man she had loved and never completely forgotten. And he also had married another woman…She wondered if Jon could be for her what Corran now was for Mirax, or Mara for Luke. Maybe she'd never know. But for now, she had to focus on the task ahead. Finding Lowie, destroying the two Sith eyeing on them, getting to their master. That was the plan. She was tired of running and would fight back. They had picked the wrong Jedi-Master to play around with. She picked a spot not far away from the main capital Tahv, hoping that the creatures called Uvaks wouldn't give away her presence. This large, membranous-winged reptavian species with sharp beaks seemed to be quite smart. Looking at this planet she knew she would have been better to leave Jon behind, safe aboard the _Dark Revelation._

Cloaked and hooded they made their way into town. Robin at least wasn't surprised as it happened: the Sith surrounded them, caught them really quickly. "We knew you would come, Jedi", one of them said. All of their faces were covered with ritual paintings, looking rather mysterious. Robin didn't put up a fight and Jon followed her example. Surprisingly they didn'take away their lightsabers and weapons. They just made them follow. Into a temple. The little Robin knew about these Sith told her, that this temple was built on top of the ship they crashed with on this planet thousands of years ago. And she knew the name of one of the Sith: "I would like to talk to Lady Rhea.", she said. Instead of getting an answer the Sith left them in a big hall by themselves. "This doesn't make much sense"; Jon said. "I feel like we've been rushed into something that doesn't make sense at all." "Of course, none of this makes of course, this is kinda rushed, I feel like going home and ending this stuff. Crazy Sith, lost Teddy-Wookie-Jedis, Visions…", Robin just rolled her eyes as the irony in her words flodded the room. "Master Solo, we are honoured to have you here", a female Sith finally entered the hall. "Lady Rhea, thank you for welcoming us" Robin bowed, so Jon did the same. The Sith-Lady returned the compliment. "To what to we owe the honour?" "We've come to seek our friend and fellow Jedi, Lowbacca. He disappeared some time ago and without a trace. That's not like him and in search for any kind of hint to his whereabouts, we came here.", Robin said carefully. "Yes, Jedi Lowbacca visited us some time ago, Master Solo. But he left without telling us where he would go", the Sith replied, pointing at a circle of pillows on the ground. They all took a seat. "Lady Rhea, do you happen to know why he came here." "Of course, he was looking for you. He thought we might have taken you hostage. He had heard rumours of Sith taking people away. So he came here and almost destroyed a ship, not believing that we didn't have anything to do with your disappearance.", Rhea took a sip out of her cup before she continued: "Apparantely, he didn't understand that just because we are Sith, we are not necessarily "evil". Sith and Jedi might have different points of view regarding the force and the use of it, but we are not evil killers." "That sounds just like Lowie. You gotta understand, Darth Sidious was respondsible for his kind's enslavement. Parts of him might think that all Sith would love to see his species die out." Robin said, a tear running down her cheek. "What's wrong, Robs?", Jon asked. "Oh, so he can talk", Lady Rhea said jokingly. "Yeah, he can talk. I am worried about Lowie. I am sure he's not dead, I would have felt that. But still, where is he?", Robin said, desperation spreading from her heart, consuming every fibre of her being. Now she knew why Luke always said that this was the darkest of all feelings.

The Lady Rhea and Robin continued their conversation and Jon got bored. So he asked if he could walk around in the temple a bit. The Lady gave him permission, so he studied the signs on the wall, tried to find out what they could mean. Going around a corner, he still looked at the signs as all of a sudden something changed. He changed. He could read the signs and he exactly knew what to do now.

Robin still fought the desperation inside her when a sharp, burning pain went through her chest. Lady Rhea's face showed a dark, evil smirk. Robin looked down on herself and saw a red lightsaber sticking out of her chest. The last thing she heared was a well known Wookie-Scream from somewhere deep under her. "Well done, soldier.", a familiar voice said. Robin already stared at the ceiling when two red faces with tattoos came into her sight. Darth Talon and Darth Maladi showed satisfaction on their faces. But Robin's last thoughts were happy: Lowie was alive and would give them hell.

THE END (maybe….)


End file.
